The invention concerns a built-up connecting rod.
From EP patent application No. 0 068,424, F16C 7/00 is known, as a matter of principle, a built-up connecting rod consisting of a connecting rod shank subjected to pressure and an endless metallic looped band enclosing the same together with the crank pin boss and piston pin boss. There, the endless looped band is shrunken the crank pin shank provided with the bosses.
A construction whereby a plurality of looped bands consisting there of a composite fiber material--enclose the connecting rod shank including the piston pin is known from DE-OS No. 33 26 467,F16J 1/16 in such a manner that the piston pin boss provided on the connecting rod shank does not surround the pin completely but provides merely a support for it. Against the support, the piston pin is pulled through the two looped bands, the piston pin, for the purpose of a practically bending moment-free bearing being in contact with the piston head. In the piston head, in the region of contact with the piston pin, are provided cavities for the looped bands. The cavities result in a comparatively "deep", and thus disadvantageous, position of the axis of the piston pin and thereby of the swivelling axis of the connecting rod. In general, it is desirable to situate the axis as high as possible in order to render the transverse forces transmitted during operation from the connecting rod to the piston as small as possible.